


We Could Be

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Snark, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Vala finds out what Valentine's Day is and Daniel is Not Amused.





	We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 9

“Hello Daniel,” Vala plopped in the chair beside him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Nothing good could come from this.

“Yes, Vala?” Sighing, he continued to flip through his work.

If he kept up this aloof demeanor, then she wouldn’t be able to smell his fear.

“Samantha was just telling me about an Earth holiday called _Valentine’s Day_ ,” she grinned, like a shark would right before tearing it’s prey to pieces.

Why, Sam?

Nothing he did could stop her from getting under his skin at this point. She took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

“She told me about her plans with Cameron, and they sounded absolutely _lovely_.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes it is so.”

She leaned in impossibly close, hair brushing against his neck.

“Tell me, Daniel,” she whispered, breath tickling his ear, “what is it that you have planned?”

He leaned back in his chair, creating some much needed distance. At this position he could see her better, and prevent her from sneaking up on him like that again. Not to mention he’d save his thoughts from turning into a jumbled mess.

“Vala, Valentine’s Day is a holiday for _couples_. Which _we_ are _not_.”

“Mmmm,” she purred, leaning her head on her hand, “but we _could_ be.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at her in reply.

“Oh come _on_ , Daniel!” She broke, throwing her hands up in the air.

“What? What did you expect me to say?” He yelled right back, spreading his hands in confusion.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t felt our sexual tension,” she gestured between them.

Daniel massaged his temples, praying to whoever was listening for the strength to withhold saying something he’d end up regretting.

“I can’t even deal with this right now,” he decided on, and stood up. “I’m going to get some lunch. _Alone_.”

 

~~~

 

When Daniel walked into the commissary, he zeroed in on Sam and Cam snickering at their usual table.

“Hey, Doctor Jackson! What brings you here?” Cam greeted innocently.

Sam snorted, then quickly covered her mouth.

“Thank you so much,” Daniel said sarcastically, sitting across from them.

For a moment, they looked like they were going to keep pretending they didn’t know exactly what he meant. But when they looked at each other, they burst out laughing.

“You do know that she isn’t going to let this go, right?” He huffed, stealing Sam’s tray of food.

“What?” Sam said innocently, stealing the jello back off of her tray, “She just asked me if I had anything going on this weekend, so I told her!”

“It’s not Sam’s fault you don’t have anything planned,” Cam smirked.

Daniel hoped they’d both wither away beneath his glare, but he had no such luck.

“I hate you both,” he sighed instead.

They grinned at each other.

“We know!”

 

~~~

 

Honestly, Vala didn’t know _what_ got Daniel’s knickers in a twist. Would admitting their attraction towards one another and falling into a deep, passionate love making be such a bad thing?

She sighed dreamily at the thought.

As much as she’d hoped he’d come around, that clearly wasn’t going to happen. Samantha and Cameron already left the base for their little romp, and Daniel was nowhere to be found. She wouldn’t be too surprised to find that he crawled into the vents just to avoid her. That meant it was just her and the big guy.

“Teal’c!” Vala greeted, smiling.

He nodded his head at her, a small smile on his face as well. “Vala Mal Doran, it is nice to see you.”

“Back at you buddy. Say,” she grinned slyly at him, “would you like to do something today?”

At his skeptical look, she hurried to continue her thought. “I know Valentine’s Day is mostly celebrated by couples, but perhaps you’d like to celebrate it as friends?”

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please -_

“How come you didn’t give me that option?”

With a gasp, Vala spun around.

Daniel stood there, looking _dashing_ in something she heard Sam describe as “business casual”. He smiled at her softly, eyes crinkling.

“Daniel!” She beamed at him, a sparkle in her eye.

In one hand, he had a gorgeous red rose and in the other, a heart shaped box...odd.

“Sorry it...took me a bit longer to figure things out,” Daniel apologized, holding his gifts out as peace offerings.

She took them, still confused by the heart shaped box, but smiled at him appreciatively. Maybe it was customary to receive one every Valentine’s Day, or maybe just the first year as a couple. She _must_ ask Samantha about the box Cameron gave her.

“I made dinner reservations, if you’re interested,” Daniel interrupted her thoughts.

“Dinner? My, my,” she winked flirtatiously.

Daniel rolled his eyes, but both of them knew it was just for show. No malice detected here.

“Well, I’d love to, but first I need to change into something more fitting for the occasion,” she walked by, bumping him with her hip.

A date with Daniel? Now this should be fun.

 

~~~

 

“Do you think she knows that there’s chocolate in that box?”

“I don’t believe she does, DanielJackson.”

They both looked out at the hallway for a moment, before Daniel shrugged.

“Eh, she’ll figure it out eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously prefer JackDaniels, but I do love the occasional Daniel/Vala fic.


End file.
